


Hot chocolate and fuzzy socks (Angel)

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Hot chocolate and fuzzy socks (Angel)

Angel sighed as he walked out of the bedroom, sweats low on his hips as he came to you in the living room. Looking over at him, you pouted seeing the exhaustion and tension coming off of him.

“The shower didn’t help, baby?”

He shrugged and continued to walk toward you, love on his face.

“Just a little. Being with you will though.”

You smiled and opened your arms to him, the large Mayan crawling into your lap. You cradled him like a baby in your arms, his body across your lap while one of your arms was holding him to you, the other stroking his cheek comfortingly. He smiled instinctively as he laid there, snuggling into you further. He pressed his cheek against your chest and took a deep breath, your scent alone soothing him and making him feel more relaxed. You stroked your fingers through his hair, the black strands messy after his long day. Leaning down you left kisses on his face. His cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and finally on his lips. His eyes were warm like melted pools of chocolate as they looked up to you, the big scary man now looking more like a docile puppy as he reveled in the love and affection.

After rough days, that was all he wanted. To cuddle up in your lap and be held while you showered him in adoration like he deserved. Stroking your fingers over his cheek, you could not help but smile as you looked down at him, all traces of tension and worry gone from his face. Your fingers traveled down to his beard, messing with the few white hairs that were there.

“You trying to say I’m getting old?”

You chuckled softly with a shake of your head, eyes on his.

“Not old, just wise.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure about that.”

You both continued to sit there, carrying on with telling each other how your days had gone. His had of course been shitty and he was more into hearing about yours than telling you about his. With his body entirely relaxed, no longer carrying the stressful tension from the day, you patted his bare chest with a smile.

“How about we go make some hot chocolate?”

The sudden grin on his face was boyish as he sat up, eyes excited.

“Yeah.”

Standing with him, you both headed into the kitchen, Angel standing behind you with his arms wrapped around you. He watched you and moved with you as you prepared the hot chocolate. It wasn’t as easy to move around with the extra person, but you managed, loving the attention just as much as he did. With the pot of milk now boiling on the stove, you turned around to face him, hopping up on the counter. He took your socked feet in his hands then, looking over the fuzzy smiling cactus that was right on the top.

“It’s like, 90 degrees outside; why are you wearing fuzzy socks?”

Your shrug was honest as you looked down at your own feet still in his hands.

“They’re comfortable. Plus, these are the ones you bought me that time you went on a run to Arizona so,”

Angel was pressing his mouth against yours then, nearly overwhelmed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so wanted and loved. So taken care of and welcome. He wondered then how he had ever managed to live without you. How he had ever gotten on, day by day, without you by his side. He wasn’t sure, but what he did know was that he wasn’t ever going to let you go. Finally removing his lips from yours, he whispered against them softly.

“Can I have marshmallows in mine?”


End file.
